


Iwazaru’s Hill

by ghostly_goober



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bondage, Domestic Violence, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_goober/pseuds/ghostly_goober
Summary: Shinso goes to visit his husband, Izuku, at a psychiatric hospital. Behind the facade of a perfect marriage, lies a darkness that Shinso must face if he wishes to see Izuku again.
Relationships: Akatani “Yamikumo” Mikumo/Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Iwazaru’s Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Medical Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Medical+Mistake).



> Warnings:
> 
> Suicide, sexual arousal to abuse, kidnapping, rape, graphic depictions of torture and abuse, Suicide imagery, violence, disturbing imagery, blood and gore, body morphing, horror, body horror, hospital horror, eating disorders, dissociation, feminization, sexualization of nurses, sexualization of monsters, slightly unreliable narrator, disgusting hospitals, 1 vanilla sex scene, and of course implications of homophobia.
> 
> Still here? Great! Sorry if I missed anything, basically this is a really fucked up story with the aforementioned characters going through a similar scenario to Silent Hill 2. If you know the game, you know what to expect. There are some spoilers in the tags FYI but if you’ve played the game it’s already been spoiled for you.

“Hitoshi!” Izuku cries as his husband thrusts into him. The bigger male had a cast iron grip on his hips as to prevent him from moving and hitting his head on the wall. “Fuck! I love you!”

“Fuck, ‘Zuku, I’m close.” Hitoshi says. Izuku lets out a grunt of pure overwhelming pleasure, signaling Hitoshi’s. He got off to seeing his husband pleased. When they finished, he ditched the condom, and cuddled next to his husband.

“God, you’ll be a great mother.” Hitoshi jokes.

“Yeah? You’re already thinking of a family?” Izuku asks.

“I’m thinking I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Hitoshi says. He holds up his left hand and flashes the golden band around his ring finger. “Oh, wait.” Izuku laughs and kisses him, nuzzling under the covers.

“Tomorrow I’ll contact the adoption agency. We’ll have to think of names, you know.” He says.

“I like Hisashi.” Hitoshi replies. “It sounds like my name, it has the Kanji for your name.” 

“My dad would like that a lot. Sure, that’s a good choice, but what if it’s a girl?” Izuku asks.

“Kika.” He says. “My mom’s name.”

“I like that.” 

Hitoshi finally snapped out of it, waking up from his beautiful day dream into his reality at a mental hospital. It’s walls stretched only one story after the main floor, but as most hospitals, it had a basement level to prevent escape. He clutched his bento box of fruit, a small gift for his husband. He sighs, breathing in the sterile environment of the hospital. One foot in front of the other. He drags himself out of his seat. There was nothing but an empty front desk for almost twenty minutes, and a light fixture that made the room appear to twitch. This lobby in particular was never familiar to Hitoshi. At least not until this past year. A wave of emotion washed over him and dropped into his stomach like the recoil of water thrusting against the bottom of a bucket. He surprisingly felt sick, himself. But another feeling reached him much lower than his stomach. He decided instead of waiting for a worker to let him in, to sign the guest book and leave to go to Izuku’s room. 

“Hitoshi!” Hollers a voice. Izuku’s voice. Hitoshi goes towards the voice, almost as if his feet were moving for him. There was a patient in a hospital gown running down the hall.

“Izuku! I don’t think you should be out of bed!” He responds while chasing the patient. There’s a thud near the elevators. Hitoshi jumps into a sprint and sees the patient crawling into the elevator. “Izuku! I’ve got you!” The patient turns his head around. It’s not Izuku- well Hitoshi had to take a rain check. He had Izuku’s large eyes, although they were red, and they weren’t the exact same shape, his diamond patterned freckles, and his dark curly hair. Only this patient’s hair was colored jet black. The elevator doors close and it heads down. Hitoshi turned back to the hallway hoping to find a doctor to alert, but the second he turned the corner, he’s hit with that strange feeling, again below his gut. The lights, starting at the opposite side of the hallway, begin to go out. The walls are being consumed in darkness. Hitoshi waits to see what has happened. The lights all burst back on, but the walls were putrid, the inter structure rotten and rusted. He quickly runs back to the elevator where the room hadn’t yet changed. He mashes the down button. He recalls the exit on the side of the building, the one with the stairs leading down to the first basement level, probably for ventilation.

Hitoshi rode the elevator down, the doors landed him on the first basement floor, B1. According to the number of buttons, the hospital proceeds for seven floors. Hitoshi panicked, thinking about the horror he was in and how he made a quick decision that might not have been the smartest. He hyperventilates, and as the elevator opens, he’s met with the Izuku look-alike. His small body casually limping on the floor. The sight of the pathetic man brought that feeling back into Hitoshi’s lower abdomen. He could feel the blood rush and his fists curled from their gentle position to a destructive one. He stops, letting the blood disperse its focus, and he clenches his fist

“Are you okay?” He asks the man. 

“I’m fine, please don’t hurt me! I’m so hungry. I was looking for a nurse.” He cries. Hitoshi saw his body, slender ankles, matchstick arms, a youthful, yet hollow face. Hitoshi sits down on the floor with him and pushes his bento box towards the man. “Oh, thank you, mister! Thank you!” Slender hands shake upon pulling back the wrap, revealing the bento box. He pulls open the layers and splits the disposable chopsticks.

“Can I ask for your name?” Hitoshi asks.

“Mikumo, Akatani. You can call me Yamikumo.” He says stuffing his face.

“Shinso, Hitoshi. Do you know Midoriya, Izuku?” He asks. “He’s got PTSD.”

“No. He’d be on B7, the Clinic intended for that. This is the Eating Disorders Clinic.” Yamikumo says.

“What floor are you on? If you don’t mind me asking.” Hitoshi asks.

“This floor. I have a binge eating disorder.” He says.

“I’m sorry to hear.” Hitoshi responds.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know, your cooking is so good I’m going to keep it down.” Yamikumo exclaims. Hitoshi was caught off guard by that comment. He pulled away slightly.  
“It’s okay, you can laugh. I’m here to get better. This is a step forward!” 

Yamikumo polishes the bento box, even licking the container. He closes it and hands it back to Hitoshi.

“What were you doing upstairs, Yamikumo-san?” Hitoshi asks.

“When you’re assigned a floor, you’re not allowed to go down, only up. I was looking for staff, I think the therapy dog has rabies.” He says.

“What about the staff, where are the other patients? What was with the lights, and the walls rotting?” Hitoshi asks,

“You see it too?” Yamikumo asks.

“What is it?” He responds.

“I have no idea.” Yami explains. Hitoshi thinks to himself, but he can’t help but lose focus. Yamikumo in nothing but a gown, his soft legs bare, and holding his position in a particularly childish manner, meanwhile his hair flowing over his right eye just made Shinso want to grab him and shove him against the floor. He wanted to tear that night gown to shreds, and use it to tie his wrists back. Hitoshi slowly closes in on him, the feeling of a void draining away his rational thought. 

“Shinso-Senpai?” Yamikumo says. Hitoshi stops himself. He pulls aways slightly, and reaches his thumb out to brush a piece of rice from the smaller man’s cheek. “Oh, thank you!” The Izuku look-alike wasn’t helping Hitoshi at the moment, his blatant innocence continuing to arouse the bigger man’s sexual interest. He turned away, running the piece of rice to his lips when Yamikumo turned away from Hitoshi. 

“Do you hear that?” He asks. Hitoshi stops to listen. It was the pitter-pattering of feet. It was an animalistic gallop with tiny claw clicks hitting the tile. “It’s the Trip dog! We need to go!”

“Trip dog? The therapy dog?” Hitoshi asks.

“He has three legs. ‘Trip’ ‘triple’.” Yamikumo explains.

Hitoshi races for the elevator, Yamikumo in his arms. The lights begin to black out. The entire hallway began to lose light, this time, with no windows providing a little bit of light, the entire hallway was pitch black. Hitoshi grabs onto Yamikumo, and clings to the wall. He lets his feet hit the ground and holds him against his body. The dog inches closer, nothing but the sounds of his paws to go off of. Yamikumo begins to hyperventilate.

“Yami, be quiet, please be quiet.” Hitoshi whispers. The lights suddenly begin to flicker, again, revealing the dog coming from the hallway. It begins to charge at them, moving closer like a clip show, moving in frames at every strobe of the lights. The walls shift to that rotted scene, once again, and the dog turns into a beast that stretches tall enough to scrape the decaying ceiling tiles, sending them to the floor. The dog is made of sickly white skin, and has growths all around its neck. Two being particularly huge, with dead facial features such as misplaced eyes, teeth, and ears. Hitoshi scooped Yamikumo and mashes the elevator button, the doors open, and Hitoshi runs through the doorway before losing footing. The elevator was on the floor below B2. Luckily it was only one story. He falls, but shoves Yamikumo so he’d hit the floor of the next level. Hitoshi manages to grab a rail on the wall. He lowers himself on the top of the elevator. He quickly rushes to get next to Yamikumo.

“We could try to climb back up?” He suggests.

“No, we’ll throw the equilibrium off. You stay here, I need to see if Izuku is here.” Hitoshi says.

“So, you’ll just leave me here?” Yamikumo panics.

“If you want to come that’s fine, but considering what we just saw, I don’t think that’s a good idea. There’s got to be some quirk at work, or something!” He says. “Unless there’s something you’re not telling me. Where am I, even? Why did the dog turn into a fucking monster?! My god, I don’t know what I’m even doing here!” Hitoshi spiraled into a panic attack. The heavy weight he’d been dragging of Izuku, and the weird happenings finally cascading down. He’d been trying so hard to make it stop, but to no avail, he wouldn’t just breathe.

“Shinso! Stop! I don’t know anything, this hospital, it’s not of this earth!” Yamikumo says. Hitoshi slumps to the floor. Yamikumo slumps down next to him. “Hey! It’ll be okay! You got some strong shoulders on you, we just have to figure this out together, Shinso. Everything will be okay!” Hitoshi looks back at Yamikumo and that’s when the feeling reignites in his stomach.

“Yami-Chan, you look so much like him.” Hitoshi says.

“Whatever do you mean, Senpai? Who?” Yamikumo asks. Hitoshi clashes their lips together, and grabs the front of Yamikumo’s gown. He laces his fingers through Yami’s curly hair and unties the strings of his gown. He opens up the kimono and his shorts. “Senpai, wait! Slow down!” Hitoshi ignored him and continued to invade the little one’s intimacy. Small hands paw at him to stop, but Hitoshi couldn’t care less. He finally gets the man naked and marvels at his slender, malnourished body. He knows it’s wrong, he knows he shouldn’t be so turned on by a hollow man who could barely consent, or fight back. 

“I need this. Don’t you take this away from me!” He shouts. He grinds into Yamikumo, violently. His tiny cock twitched from the stimulation, but his face was twisted in discomfort. Yamikumo just relaxed and let Hitoshi take what he wanted, knowing that no matter how much he struggled, the man over him wanted something more than him. He put his hands against the floor, and tries to relax.

“I love you, Izuku. I love you so much.” Hitoshi says pushing inside. This wasn’t Izuku, though. Yamikumo’s insides were cold, and he was more dead than alive. He pulled out and lifted him into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t ever try that again.” Hitoshi clings to the man, but out of his peripherals, Hitoshi could see the red puddle slowly begin to grow. He pulls Yamikumo away, only to discover that his forearms are leaking blood.

“Hitoshi. I’m sorry.” Yamikumo says in a voice that was just like Izuku’s. Hitoshi scrambled to get up. He raced to the nurse’s station rummaging through the cabinets for bandages. He tried the closest storage room and found a linen sewing kit, as well as bandages and gauze. He returned to Yamikumo and stitched up the cuts as best as he could. He wrapped them up and placed splints on his arms to reduce motion. With all the blood Yamikumo lost, Hitoshi raced to find the cafeteria for something sugary. He returned with a power drink and guided the rim to his lips.

“Don’t apologize to me, ever.” He says. “I’m asking too much, as always.”

Hitoshi could remember that day like any other. The local police station had contacted him, and they told him to come to a local hospital and identify a found missing person. Hitoshi bundled his toddler into her carrier and headed for the train station. Upon arrival, he saw his dearest, hair down to his shoulders, face hollowed out, skin paler than a ghost’s. 

“Izuku!” Hitoshi says. He goes to hug Izuku, only for him to back away.

“Oh! Hitoshi!” Inko exclaims, hugging her son-in-law. “Kika-Chan, hi!”

“Obaachan!” Kikazaru

“I don’t recommend physical contact just yet, Shiso-San. Midoriya-San is still in shock.” She tells him. Hitoshi couldn’t believe it. His husband was back and he could feel his member enlarge. New sensation arises upon seeing his husband in such a fragile state. He wanted to send his toddler with Izuku’s mother and fuck him out of his haze. He couldn’t believe his thoughts. He pushed them back. He knew he needed to be sensitive to his husband.  
“Hey, Izu-Chan! It’s me, Hitoshi.” He says gently.

“Shinso-San, you're his power of attorney?” Asks a doctor.

“Yes.” Hitoshi responds.

“Come with me, I’ll discuss his state as of now.” Hitoshi left Kika with Inko, and the doctor spoke in a private room.

“I know how great this news is, but I do need to talk about what's going to happen now. Your husband, Midoriya-San was found chained to a bed in a slum house all the way in Kyoto. Upon finding him, it had been apparent that he has dealt with many assaults including but not limited to physical, mental, psychological, and sexual abuse. He luckily, had curable STDs and STIs. It’s apparent that he was held captive by an unknown man. Are you familiar with the name Kacchan?” Asks the doctor.

“Yes, he was a childhood friend of Izuku’s. I don’t know his real name. Why are you asking me? Wouldn’t you gain more information from Izuku?” Hitoshi asks.

“That’s another problem, he’s in a kataonic state, and has become voluntarily mute, most likely due to the trauma. He’ll most likely come out of his kataonic state, but as for his speech, we can assign him therapy, but he’ll have to cooperate. We’re going to coax the information out so as to not overwhelm him, with his consent that information will be released to the police.” The doctor explains. 

“Thank you, how do I even begin to accommodate his needs?” He asks.

“Living with a partner who suffers from mental illnesses, can be very difficult. It’s important to use caution, respect boundaries, and get educated. I have some pamphlets in my office I’ll get for you before you leave. You seem prepared, and understanding, and that’s all you really can do. Don’t take it personally, but Izuku probably won’t run back into your arms right away. He will most likely not trust you right away as he resisted the paramedics. I’ll email you contacts to the best mental institution in Musutafu. They do weekly visits to long term stays, and they’re accommodating to everyone no matter what sexual orientation.” 

Hitoshi went home after trying to get Izuku to warm back up to him. He spoon fed him, guiding each grain of rice to his lips while his eyes held a thousand-yard stare. They weren’t looking at Hitoshi’s obvious bulge in his pants. His husband was at his complete mercy, and he loved it. A few months later, he read the case file while Izuku was in therapy and Kika was at preschool. He sat on Izuku’s bed, having been sleeping on the couch since Izuku got home. He hugged his pillow. His husband had a very distinct smell to him, one that had changed when he returned home. It smelled sweet, almost like candy. Hitoshi laid on his stomach, hugging the pillow and looking at the manilla folder. He dug through the pictures, mainly of the house. While it was out in the slums it was clearly well kept. 

“Victim was found tied to the bed in an extremely vulnerable position. His captor left him there intending to return. Victim had bruises of hand prints all around his body in places where he would be held in place to be raped. Victim sustained more severe injuries such as both of his hands having fractured fingers, and major anal fissures.”

Hitoshi found his hand creeping over his hardening cock, imagining Izuku at the mercy of a cruel master. Hitoshi being that force.

“He was severely malnourished,”

“His back was covered in welt marks,”

“There was severe bruising around his neck.”

“His wrists and ankles had cuts, indicating the use of metal cuffs. His body also had rope tracks and burns on his body in intricate patterns.”

He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way about the horrific nightmare his husband had to live. He wished he was that captor, he never wanted anything more than to push Izuku to that katatonic state he witnessed that day in the hospital.

Hitoshi cradled Yamikumo in his arms as he slept. It was hopeless. He wasn’t sure what had happened to the hospital, he’s been here hundreds of times. Then how come there was a basement he’d never heard of. He sighs.

“Fuck.” He says. Izuku probably wasn’t even here. Maybe he drove to the wrong place for once? The drive over was a blur. Maybe Yamikumo is just a squatter, yeah, a deluded squatter! That had to be the only option.

“Hitoshi!” He jumped to conclusions so soon. “Hitoshi! Help me!”

“Yami-Kun, wake up. I hear him.” Hitoshi says.

“The stairs are locked and only the staff get keys. There’s a staff lounge on the next floor, so you’ll at least have to clear this area.” Yamikumo explains, rubbing his eyes.

“Do you have a quirk, anything that could help us.” Hitoshi asks.

“There’s a vent we could go through. I can temporarily liquify bodies. The problem is, everything in my body that doesn’t contain my DNA, as in my antidepressants, and the food I just ate will quite literally go through me in liquid form.” Yamikumo explains.

“You can just liquify me, then. You don’t have to keep going, I owe it to you.” Hitoshi says. 

So the two found the vent. Yamikumo grabs a bucket and liquifies Hitoshi, letting him slide down the vent. His body pours into B3, splashing into the flooded floor. His body mixed in with the water. Yamikumo returns Hitoshi to his solid form. His body of water slowly drifts back together. Hitoshi, however, was drowning as his organs pieced themselves together. His mouth finally formed, but he was underwater. He sat up as quickly as he could, and coughed. Luckily the water didn’t submerge his organs, still, he stood on two feet and gazed around at the floor. It was flooding, shit. Maybe it was viable to reach the bottom floor. He knew he had to try at least! He stands up, and collects his clothes from the water. He left his jacket on the upper floor, luckily, but he was cold considering he was now soaked.

“Izuku?” He hollers. He can at least hear movement in the water. His interest peaked with his skepticism. Perhaps it was another monster. He gently wades his foot through the water and hides in a room. He grabs a metal tray just to be sure. The movement is slow, but grand, as if a boat was cutting through the water. He looks into the mirror that reveals the door. He saw a shirtless figure with a long leg covering draped all the way down to the water, which came up to it’s shins. The fabric almost like darkened flesh with stitches holding it together. It had a giant triangular hunk of metal over its head. It was purely metal and was seemingly painful. It was thin, but about as long as the man’s height. The butch looking man walked slowly, in stomps that splashed water about. Behind it was a large blade rivaling the length of the pyramid head piece. 

“Kacchan!” Cries Izuku. Hitoshi slowly removes himself from his hiding spot, using the loud splashing noises to mask his own, he looked out into the hallway and saw a human figure. It was dressed in a risqué nurse’s outfit. A skin tight button down gown, that barely reached the figure’s mid thighs. It left little to the imagination in part due to the water making the white fabric slightly translucent, but mainly because it’s intended purpose was to arouse. The nurse lowers her- actually, Hitoshi was led to believe it was a male. The darkened halls obscured his judgement of the features, but the figure’s arms were toned, and the hips were only accentuated but the tight skirt. 

“Izuku?” Hitoshi asks. The large man approaches the sexy nurse and thrusts him up against the nurse’s station. He grabs his legs and fucks him without remorse. The nurse pushes and shoves at him, but he’s simply not strong enough to push him away.

“Kacchan, slow down! Stop! It hurts, Kacchan! Please!” Izuku cries. “PLEASE!” But the monster doesn’t stop. He uses Izuku like a sex toy, and when he’s done, Izuku scrambles away like a child evading their parent after a punishment. The monster, who he called “Kacchan” was his captor? Did he have some kind of horrific quirk that made his head look like that? Did he invade this hospital and was continuing to torment his husband in some horror show role play? As arousing as that sounded to the closeted sadist, he needed to find Izuku and get the fuck out of here with him. He could easily out run “Kacchan”. Between the water resistance on his leg coverings and the staggered walk, evading him was easy, so long as he knew where he was going. There should be a map of the building somewhere.

Hitoshi makes a run for it, hopes high, and heart set. He was going to save his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the preview!
> 
> Hitoshi is met with another companion who he owes an explanation. 
> 
> Monsters lurk, and not just ones with three limbs, or pyramids for heads,
> 
> Izuku and “Kacchan” hold a... conversation...


End file.
